


Misery Loves Company?

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural beings dealing with their human emotions, post 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: She doesn't understand. This is what she wanted. To make him feel all the pain he's caused her and more. To break him so, he'd leave LA, and take her home. But…she wasn't prepared for this.





	Misery Loves Company?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before 3x20 aired, and now it feels so ooc. I couldn't decide if I wanted to post it, but I figured why not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When Cain approached her at the bus stop, she was surprised to find herself agreeing to his partnership. He was ruthless, but she longed to flee the role of the victim.

So, they hatched a plan. 

For a week, Cain made sure to get Decker to show some PDA at the precinct, making sure Lucifer would walk in on them. Now, it was Maze’s turn to drag Lucifer out and get him to witness their date, giving Lucifer one last push to his breaking point. They were so close, she could taste it.

Stepping out of the Lucifer’s elevator, she walked into his penthouse. She was about to call out his name, when she hears a muffled sounds. Deciding on stealth, she slips off her heels, and pulls out her knives. 

She follows the noise to Lucifer’s bedroom, and is shocked to see Lucifer crying in bed with his back to the door. No, she corrects herself, he’s not crying, he’s sobbing.

Something inside her crumbles.

She doesn't understand. This is what she wanted. To make him feel all the pain he's caused her and more. To break him so, he'd leave LA, and take her home. But…she wasn't prepared for this.

She’d thought he’d go crazy. Be filled with rage, act impulsively, and never stop moving. But this, this was something entirely different. It was such a...human reaction, to lie down and announce his weakness.

There was a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Her mind recognizes as guilt, but she refused to acknowledge it. Why should she feel guilty? Lucifer deserved it. Everybody deserved it! They tore down her defenses, then attacked her when her belly was up. The so call “friendships” she made were all lies, with Lucifer’s being the biggest. He only cared for her, when he had no one else. It wasn’t right. He deserved to suffer for all the pain he caused her. So, why did she feel this way. 

Damn human emotions! Damn everything! She wanted to scream, but then she heard an especially loud cry from Lucifer, and her conviction melted away. 

There’s no honour in kicking man who’s already down. And, Lucifer was dragging himself through the mud. She put away her knives, and leaned against the wall. Perhaps, it wasn't betrayal she felt, but jealousy. She wasn’t ignorant. She knew that Lucifer’s predicament was similar to her own. That someone she cared deeply for, found more happiness in the arms of another. But, he wasn’t falling apart. Sure, his eyes shined with sadness, his music was low and somber, but he could still function. He still showed up to work everyday, and held false smiles. 

So yeah, she was jealous. How could he function so well, when she barely managed to get up in the morning. 

Well, now she had her answer.  _ He wasn’t _ . He was breaking just as bad as herself. And she thought that seeing him so thoroughly broken would make her feel better. What was that human saying? Misery loves company? Maybe, she heard it wrong. For she received not pleasure listening to his whales. And, there was that stupid feeling again; When she had stepped to the side to reveal a crying Trixie. The look in the little human’s eyes still haunted her. It was like Deja vu. She really did destroy everything she touched. 

Lucifer was no Trixie mind you, and he’d been a terrible friend, but that didn’t mean she had to sink to his level. So, she walked into Lucifer’s room, and slipped into his bed. She wove her arms around his waist, and glued herself to his back. She thinks the term is called “spooning” with her being the “big spoon”.

For a moment, Lucifer tenses and stops. The whole penthouse is silent, except for his shuddering breaths. And then, he starts up again, this time crying even harder than before. She didn’t realize he was hurting this bad. So, she holds him together.

They stay there for a long time. She’s not sure exactly how long, just that at some point he stopped. No words are spoken between them. No acknowledgement of the other’s presence, just silence. 

Then, Lucifer sits up and walks away. Maze stays. She doesn’t have anywhere to go, and doesn’t know what to do now. She eventually decides to stare at the ceiling. Maybe it held the answers she was looking for. If it did, she didn’t see it. No, what she found instead, was Lucifer outstretched hand. She dragged her eyes from his hand, up his arm, and to his face. It was red and blotchy. His hair a tangled mess, and his clothes were still wrinkled. 

And again, her body reacted without her consent or knowledge as to why, and took his hand. He leads them out into the living room, where there’s two pink folded blankets, ten tubs of ice cream, and a crate of wine. Maze gives Lucifer a questioning glance, but he doesn’t respond. 

They take a seat on the couch. Lucifer grabs one of the blankets and opens it. She startled to find it containing two sleeve holes. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Lucifer gestures towards the robe-blanket, as if he were telling her to put it on. She gives him a confused stare, but he is unfazed. Accepting defeat, she lifts her arms up and he slides them through, and gently places it around her. He holds out a tub of ice cream in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She takes the wine. Lucifer takes the ice cream, puts on the weird clothing, and then sits next to her, their shoulders touching.

They eat and drink in silence. And, only when Lucifer grabs the remote, does he speak, “It’s a...human ritual.” Maze gives him a questioning look. “For broken hearts,” he finishes. She wants to yell that she’s not broken, but she’s already admitted it to herself. There’s no point in denying it, Lucifer already knows. So, she doesn’t , and she remains silent as Lucifer puts on a movie. 

“It’s also customary to watch a movie with no romance in it,” he adds. He puts on a movie titled “Moana”. She’d already seen the movie with Trixie, but declines to comment on his choice. 

By time the credits roll, they’ve gone through all twelve bottles of wine and three tubs of ice cream. Lucifer puts on another movie, “Body Bags 3”, and then gets up. She thought he was going to get some more wine, however, he comes back with a hair brush, hair clips, and hair ties. He sits down besides her, except he’s not facing the TV, he facing her. She slowly puts it together that he’s offering to play with her hair. She’s reminded of pillow forts and makeovers with the little human, as they camp out in front of the TV all night long. She quickly banishes the memory. She wants to say no, but the gesture is so bizarre that she finds herself grabbing a pillow and sitting on the floor in front of him. 

When she feels the brush in her hair, she braces herself for the pain of her hair being ripped from her head. But, it never comes. Lucifer starts at her ends and works up to her scalp, his movements soft and gentle. Her eyes begin to burn. It’s the most pleasant feeling she’s felt in a long time. She blinks away her tears, she’s demon. Demons don’t cry. 

Lucifer arranges her hair in several different styles. Once he finishes one, he undoes it, shakes out her hair and does another one. Eventually, Maze stops focusing on the movie, and allows herself to soak up the tenderness of Lucifer’s menstrations. Halfway through, her phone rings. She knows it’s Cain, wondering where she is, but she couldn’t care less. Instead, choosing to turn off it and throw it across the room. Lucifer doesn’t comment, simply continues on, uninterrupted. 

The movie once again ends, and Lucifer puts on the sequel, “Body Bags 4”. Lucifer seems to be done with her hair, so she reclaims her seat on the couch. However, the calming atmosphere around them disappeared, as Lucifer begins to fidget. 

He wants to ask her something, she could tell. She also suspected that he didn’t want to break whatever spell had fallen between them. 

“What.” She ask, her tone flat.

Lucifer opened his mouth, but didn’t speak. When he couldn’t find the words he was looking for, instead chose to slowly wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace. It was stiff and awkward. They must have looked ridiculous. Both the Devil and a demon wrapped up in some weird pink robes, hugging each other. Well, a one-sided hug. Maze had gone as stiff as a board. This wasn’t her first hug, but to have Lucifer be the one to initiate it, was beyond weird. However, she slowly relaxed into it. Her eyes began to water again, but this time, she couldn’t blink them away.

“Mazikeen, there’s another part of the ritual. It’s rather unpleasant, but I’ve been told humans do it to help them process their emotions.”

“What happened to humans and emotions sucking.”

“Oh, believe me. They’re still awful, but nonetheless we’re stuck with them. And, if this is what helps them continue marching on, then I see no point in not trying it.”

Maze laughs bitterly.  _ I’m stuck with them because, you won’t let me leave.  _ She thinks to herself, but instead she chooses to say, “What, did Dr. Martin tell you that. Cause, I guarantee you it’s probably all lies.”

“No, Candy.”

Oh. She thinks, his answer coming to her as a complete surprise. But, mentioning Linda only makes her eyes burn worse. Ignoring the tremble in her voice, she asks, “What do they do?”

Lucifer takes in a deep breath, and lets it before speaking. “They let themselves cry.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, she violently tries to get out of his grip, but Lucifer doesn’t let go. She eventually gives up. She doesn’t have the strength to continue fighting, not anymore.

“It’s okay, you can fall apart. I’ll hold you together.” He squeezes her tighter. “I promise.”

She tries so hard not to crumble, but his words are so sincere that every effort she makes not to, only makes her want to cry that much harder. Soon, her resolve crumbles and she openly crying in his arms. But, he keeps his promise.

He holds her together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying damn you 3x20, for literally having Lucifer point out the fact that he wasn't the type to sit in bed and cry. Well, screw you canon! I do want I want! XD
> 
> In all seriousness, what is with me writing episode one-shots revolving around Lucifer breaking down crying?! Like damn, brain! Lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ♥️


End file.
